Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology has advanced, the market for display devices, that is, connection media between users and information, is increasing. Accordingly, display devices, such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), are increasingly used.
Some (e.g., an LCD or an OLED) of the aforementioned display devices include a display panel that includes a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form and a driving unit that drives the display panel. The driving unit includes a scan driving unit configured to supply a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel, a data driving unit configured to supply data signals to the display panel, etc.
In such a display device, when scan signals and data signals are supplied to the subpixels arranged in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light, thus being capable of displaying an image.
The scan driving unit and the data driving unit are controlled by a timing control unit. The timing control unit generates and outputs an on/off-clock signal ON/OFF CLK. A level shift unit configured to operate in conjunction with the scan driving unit generates and outputs a gate clock signal to be supplied to the scan driving unit based on the on/off-clock signal. The scan driving unit operates in response to the gate clock signal of the level shift unit, a start signal, etc. and generates and outputs a scan signal.
The timing control unit may generate abnormality (e.g., abnormal output) in the on/off-clock signal due to a malfunction or the generation of an abnormal signal that is attributable to an external factor. In such a case, the scan driving unit abnormally operates, and the display panel displays an abnormal image. However, a conventional scan driving unit does not have a function for discovering or detecting whether abnormality has occurred in the on/off-clock signal and correcting (or recovering or compensating) such abnormality. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to such a problem.